Reference to or disclosure of devices for transdermal delivery of drugs by application of electrical current through the skin of a person or animal are shown in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 385,556 4,243,052 486,902 4,325,367 588,479 4,367,745 2,493,155 4,419,091 2,667,162 4,474,570 2,784,715 4,406,658 3,163,166 4,314,554 3,289,671 4,166,457 3,547,107 4,239,052 3,677,268 4,290,878 4,008,721 4,164,226 4,141,359 4,362,645 4,239,046 4,273,135 ______________________________________
The following foreign patents refer to or disclose transdermal delivery devices:
EPA 0060452 PA1 DE 290202183 PA1 DE 3225748 PA1 EPA 0058920 PA1 UK 2104388